A Family That Plays Together Stays Together
by Ellechillin
Summary: So do you wanna help your wife crush a rebellion?" Happy/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I have to admit I love Happy. This story came to me as I wrote another chapter for a separate story. Exams are over for now and I have tomorrow free. No work, no school just my MAC and I! So I decided to dictate it to writing a bit a fan fic my favorite guilty pleasure. Nadia is one of my favorite female characters b/c of her unpredictability. She's just as off the hinge as Happy but hides it a tad better. I really hope you love this story. It's gonna be a bloody one. _

_I do not own any of the SOA characters. _

The Proposal  
I put the flowers on the mantle my eyebrows creased on their own as I heard the sniffles coming from the kitchen. The sniffles belonged to my eight year old. He was scrubbing his cleats with a brush over the sink standing on the step stool. His long black hair was tied in a neat braid away from his face.

"What's with the tears?" I asked leaning on the kitchen counter next to him.

RT wiped his tears away with the sleeves of his under Armor shirt. "She promised." He managed to get out through the hiccups of catching his breath.  
I touched his head "who promised what son?" I asked trying to get him to calm down. Clearly the boy was upset, these were angry tears.

"Mom! She said that she was gonna be at the game. She promised that she would be there!" RT couldn't hold back his anger his little fist balled up.

I could feel my jaw clenching tight. I took a breath. "Son, I'll talk mama for you. Those cleats are looking good." I said gripping his neck to soothe him as he nodded.

"Thanks, papa." He replied softly. I walked out the room quickly but not to alert RT. He didn't like us fighting. I would have to be quiet. I swear I'm gonna slap the shit of Nadia.

I found her in our bedroom in the closet. She was wearing a white snug fitting shirt, blue jeans and blue high top Chucks. This was Nadia at home, no makeup, no glitz, no glam and no product in the hair. Just beautiful and natural just like I loved her to be.

I violently kicked the brown leather bag to the wall getting her attention. She looked at me, her eyes bloodshot. "Let me--"

"Explain? Yea, you better explain why our fucking son is down there scrubbing his cleats and crying right now." I growled low.

She walked around me closing the black sliding closet doors. She turned around resting her shoulder blades on the door.  
"Something's happened overseas." She started not looking at me.

It was always _overseas_. Very politically correct. If anything my wife was diplomatic. I tugged her chin forcing her to look at me.  
"Oh hell no, you're gonna have to share more than that."

She placed her small hands on my chest "I was gonna take him to his game, you know that my schedule was free for this entire month. Something bad happened in Tokyo and Hitoshi wouldn't tell me over the phone. I heard the worry in his voice."

My hand snaked around her waist gripping her tight making her wince in pain. "Not good enough." I said through my teeth. "You made a promise to your son. Remember we had a deal. Family trumps club and _overseas_ business."

"I know. Do you think I want to fucking leave? I want to be the soccer mom embarrassing her son for the day!" She barked back through her teeth pushing me away. "This simply cannot wait and I'll make it up to him."

"This is bullshit, Nadia. He's gonna forgive you but he aint gonna forget this." I yelled before pushing her ass out the way shoving the door open.

"Rossin wait." I turned my head slightly. "What?!"

I felt her arms circle my waist pulling me toward our bed. She pushed me down and straddled me. She raked her fingers in her hair before starting. I was waiting…

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have promised RT but I thought I was solid this month. I know you're really upset at me for taking the side of business over family. I have a proposal to make." I put my arm behind my head and waited. She tapped her fingers idly on my chest. "Come with me to Japan. You've only been there once and I would feel better if you were there."

My eyes narrowed as I looked at her. I sat up picking up on her body language. "Something bad went down."

She nodded and smiled "so do you wanna help your wife crush a rebellion?"

I smirked "we gotta come up with a compromise, Princess. We're going to RT's soccer game and then we'll drop both boys off at Talvis' house. Call up Hitoshi and tell em' to handle whatever is going on like you aint aware of it."

She raised her eyebrow "the element of surprise. I like it. Now I'm going to go apologize to our son."

Before she could move I gripped her hips keeping her in place. "I'm sorry for pushing you, it won't happen again."

Her arms circled my neck "I'm sorry too. It won't happen again."

* * *

We went to our son's game. RT's team won the soccer game. We embarrassed the hell out of him like only we could. What made it all better was all the other parents knew I was a Son so they were scared shitless of me. Nadia scared the fuck out of the referee after he made a bad call. RT looked at me to control her but I was laughing too hard as she yelled every curse word she knew. Much to the horror of the other parents and the local priest who happened to show up at the game. Nadia got to be the soccer mom, RT was happy, Hunter was admiring his older brother and I was proud.

I don't want to sound cocky but I think I'm a pretty damn good father who sorted shit out. With their bags already packed we took the boys to Talvis' house. Sarah was waiting for the boys on the porch with her arms open wide. I spoke to Talvis for a couple of minutes explaining what was going on.

"Just don't make your children orphans, boy." He lectured. It was his way of saying be safe. I nodded. Nadia kissed both boys, whispering things in their ears meant for them only. I kissed both of my sons on the head and told them to mind their manners.

As we drove to the airport Nadia was silent. I reached over and gripped her hand. We didn't have to talk about it. We were both coming back to our kids. Period. If we didn't…we were taking Japan with us to the grave.

The private plane was fueled and ready for us at the airport. Once the plane was in the air and we were left alone I turned to my wife. She looked damn sexy having taken off her shoes and jeans getting comfortable. I let my hand slide on her bare thigh. With each pregnancy I found her more and more sexy. Nadia's eyes looked at my hand on her thigh and then to my face.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Since we're alone…maybe."

She pulled a pill box out of the James Bond compartment in the seat. She put 1 white pill in my hand.

"What's this for?" I asked as she got a glass of water for me. "It'll help you sleep."

I grinned "I could think of better things to do with our time alone. No kids, no distraction for at least the next 15 hours."

Nadia kissed my shoulder and then my cheek. "As appealing as joining the mile high club with you would be. You're gonna need your rest because this is going to get grueling. Trust me. Take the pill, Sunshine."

What a kill joy…and I knew she was right. I took the pill and settled into the bed with her.

"Sunshine?"

I couldn't open my eyes they were already feeling heavy. "Yes, babe."

"Whatever happens, know that I'm still Nadia. Ava is a face I have to put on. Okay?"

I pulled her tighter to me "I got Princess. I married Nadia, I put up with Ava's bullshit."

Her signature laugh was the last thing I heard before the drugs took effect. That was one good fucking pill.


	2. Chapter 2

Ava Nakajima

I shook my head wiping away the remainder of the sleeping pill. I looked across from me to my wife sitting on the other couch. Her eyes closed, legs crossed Indian style and she seemed calm. _The calm before the fucking storm _I thought. Nadia differed from me as to how she channeled her anger. I would get pissed off and want immediate retaliation. To destroy and fuck shit up was my motto. Nadia was slightly different. She meditated to focus her anger…to channel it in more political ways. Strategize, destroy, fuck up everything and then take over was her motto. I'm tellin ya, slightly different. Bullshit coming up while she was home with me and the kids, not good for the guilty party. Nadia didn't believe in mercy. It was too tiring because then you had to watch that person you showed mercy to. The Japs were all about honor and restoring it.

I hadn't seen her in the official capacity but I had heard heated conversations that resulted with her saying that she had another smiley face to add to her collection. I sat up leaning forward, rubbing my palms together with anticipation for what was to come. I watched her beautiful frame breathing in deeply and exhale. She was almost done meditating. I let her have her moment. I wanted to see what the fuck she actually did over here that always made her come home exhausted. I mentally prepared myself because whatever shit went down, I was gonna protect mine.

"How'd you sleep, babe?" her smooth voice asked breaking me out of my daydream.

I put out my hand for her pulling her on my lap. "Like a rock. How long we got to go?" I was already getting antsy.

She looked at her wrist watch "about 5 minutes." She slid off my lap as the seatbelt light went on. I only had been on any kind of aircraft a handful of times. Opting to drive on the road then ride in the sky. She kissed my lips a deep and promising kiss. Of course knowing me her hand was already clasped over mine cuz she knew how badly I wanted to fuck her. She broke the kiss with a smile "the flowers were beautiful."

With all the last minute packing and getting the kids together. I didn't think she remembered.

I kissed the top of her forehead the seat belt sign came on with a ding sound. Did I mention I hated flying; landing was the worst shit ever. Nadia gripped my hand knowing what I was thinking. The seatbelt sign went off. I closed my eyes. I hated airplanes.

The stewardess bowed low to Nadia. "We have arrived, Madame."

Nadia nodded standing up as he door opened. She shot me a wink before walking in front of me to the bright outside. My eyes adjusted to the sunlight as we walked down the stairs. Two men dressed expensive black suits bowed low to Nadia. Behind them were two "crotch rocket" motorcycles. One I recognized right away as Nadia's. She gave her helmet a good shove over her head as I was handed a helmet.

"Follow close, babe." Nadia said as she closed the visor. The two goons hurried to the awaiting Towncar as both me and my wife started the crotch rockets. I let Nadia lead.

I'm not a fan of big cities. I like simple. I liked the quiet that was only disturbed by the roar of an engine. Tokyo had so many people it was as if there was a overflow. We weaved in and out of traffic in a way that if an amateur had tried this kind of shit…would have definitely killed themselves. We had left Nadia's security detail a few kilometers back as they were stuck in rush hour traffic.

We slowed down at a grey, slick, high rise building. I thought we would pull up to the front where the doorman was but Nadia kept riding onto the back which was gated in. Nadia stopped her bike pulling off her leather gloves to punch the code. The gates opened revealing a spacious garage door opening up to lit up a ramp that lead below the . Nadia revved up her engine slightly pulling her bike into the garage; I pulled up beside her turning off the bike. I admired the other vehicles that sat shiny, admirably, waiting and hoping to be driven. Maybach 57, Lexus LFA, 1956 Jaguar XK140 Roadster, and 1967 Camaro SS convertible. Any car enthusiast would cream his pants at the sight of Nadia's well maintained cars. This was one of guilty pleasure's my Princess had besides from buying real estate. After putting the helmets away, I slinked my arm around her neck pulling her closer as she lead me to the elevator.

She put a plastic key card into the slot and pressed the number for the code.

"You're like batman." I joked.

She nibbled her lip "yea, just with better accessories and much a terrifying entourage."

The doors opened and my face hardened a bit more as Nadia's servants positioned in a V formation bowed towards her.

She walked passed them into the large receiving room that was lit by a big chandler in the middle of the room.

I looked around as I eyed the place nothing had changed from the last time I had been here. It was classic and expensive looking just like Nadia.

The sound of heels clicking along the marble made me look passed Nadia. A young woman in her late 20s was walking towards us with a leather planner tucked underneath her arm. She was wearing a lacy very flattering red dress that showed off her long legs that pumps worked. Her hair was up in a neat and pretty bun. She looked like the spitting image of Nadia.

Nadia smiled holding her arms out to the younger woman. "Fancy" she breathed pulling Francine into the embrace.

Francine muttered "mama" as she smiled despite her serious demeanor. She pulled back as Nadia cupped her face checking her over as if she was still a little girl.

Francine was Nadia's daughter from her previous-. I smiled speak of the devil. Takeshi appeared with a black suit, he had his left hand in his pocket while his right held a bouquet of red spider lilies. The same spider lilies were tattooed around Nadia's waist.

"Oh, cupcake you shouldn't have." I said with a smirk. Takeshi and me had a long history of hatred for each other. I thought of him as a place holder for me during the "trial separation" of Nadia and me. He wasn't competition. Nadia had chosen. She choose me and he had learned to deal with being what he was. A friend.

There was a glint in his eye as if he wanted to blow my brains out but it quickly flickered out. One thing about Takeshi, he wasn't a loose cannon. He was the head of his syndicate. Cool and calm. To keep the peace between himself and I would keep the peace between Nadia's organization and his own.

"Happy, welcome to Japan." He gave me a slight bow which I returned as I felt Nadia's eyes on me. He was making an effort so I should as well.

Takeshi put the flowers down and kissed Nadia's hands in the custom. Francine gave me a slight head nod "How are my brothers and little sister doing?" she asked me, her heart shaped face lighting up as she said it.

Francine had been to Tacoma almost every summer since she was a child. Her siblings cried every time she went back to Japan. I had to admit she was a good girl and any man to get his hands on her was a lucky one. He would have to go through me first, of course. As far as I was concerned she was my daughter too. Did I hate her father? Yea. But a kid aint asked to be born and I loved her like my own. I know the cool demeanor was out of respect for her father. Usually she would give me a hug and a warm smile. I didn't take offense.

I could tell that both Takeshi and Nadia were grooming Francine to take over the Nakajima syndication. It was evident or she wouldn't be privy this type of dealings. Like my kids, Francine had grown up in this world and she didn't want to leave it. She was a natural born leader. That was very noticeable and cunning just like her mother and the proper breeding from her father.

"They're good, wondering when they big sis gonna come and see them." I said raising an eyebrow at her. Francine nodded, understanding. Since graduating university and working for her mother she hadn't been in Tacoma in awhile. She was missed.

"I'll visit after this little "debacle" is squash." She said.

"Where is Tali?" Nadia asked in the same way Clay asked Jax when it came to club business.

Fancy's face went serious again. "She will be here within the hour along with the shot caller, Madame. I am having the conference room set up as we speak."

Nadia nodded her head in approval at her daughter's efficiency. "Very well, if you would excuse Happy and I. We'll freshen up and will be in the conference room within the hour." She looked at Takeshi switching the language to Japanese. "Takeshi, you may sit in on the meeting. As my most trusted friend and ally." She smiled at him.

Takeshi bowed to her as she did the same. "It would be an honor." He said.

Nadia kissed Fancy's forehead before extending her hand to me. We left her daughter and "friend" heading tugging my hand gently towards the marble staircase that led to the second floor of the staircase.

I kicked the door closed as we came to the master bedroom. There was a black suit, royal blue shirt, belt, socks and shoes waiting for me on the bed.

"I'll go run the shower for you. It seems Fancy knew what to select for you but no clue about me." She said racking her hand through her hair. It fell in cascades crowning her face real sexy.

I gripped her waist to still her. I felt like she knew the question before I even asked it.

"Does he always bring flowers when you come back here?"

"No." she said with a wicked smile. "Sometimes he brings truffles."

I chuckled in spite of my raising anger that was making me squeeze her hips harder. "Remember our little agreement?"

Nadia raised her eyebrow "I remember all too well. He is a dear friend, Rossin. We guide each other in the dealings of our organizations, that's all. It has never been sexual."

I believed her "you gonna join me?" I asked taking off my shirt.

Her slim fingers traced my pecks down to the happy face tattoos. "If I do that, we won't be ready within the hour." She leaned up, with a quick peck she was already out the room. "Towels in the should be readily available on the counter." Her voice floated from the other room.

I took off the rest of my clothes and headed to the shower.

Damnnit! I tied the fucking tie to tight. I stood in front of the mirror to adjust my problem. I heard a soft knock at the door.

"Yea!" I called looking over my shoulder. Fancy's soft laughter filled the air as I continued to frown.

"You look great, Papa." She said astonished.

I laughed "Yea, your old man cleans up nicely." Finally getting the tie to stop strangling me.

I turned around and gave her a hug that only a father could. "I wanna know what the hell ya been up to. You haven't called in months."

She pulled always her head slightly down in respect. "Apologies, getting acclimated has been more difficult than expected. Mama is very demanding and I didn't want to disappoint it won't happen again."

I nodded but still scowled her. "Good, I missed you kid. Thinking bout taking the family camping next month. I know you're a busy young lady."

"I'll be there!" she almost shrieked. It made me remember when she was a child. I missed those days.

"Sounds good."

"The meeting will be starting soon." She said leading me out the room back downstairs.

"So how bad is it?" I asked her in a low voice. I had realized that Nadia's penthouse was now filled with her Captains and their personal guards.

Fancy shook her head "very bad, Madame Nakajima does not take threats lightly." She said.

The conference room was filled with light by five floor to ceiling windows that showed a great view of Tokyo. The light hit the granite marble oval conference room table almost perfectly; nine plush black chairs surrounded the table. Four ceramic tea pots were placed on the table along with all the proper wears that came with it.

I stood on the wall as Fancy did as the Lieutenants started to filed in talking amongst themselves taking their respected place. Five men and 3 women including Tali who sat in empty chair to the right of the empty chair at the head of the table. Some glanced at me with curiosity, most with suspicion.

They all stood as they heard the heels approaching. Hitoshi was close behind. They all bowed to HER. Fancy closed the door to the and stood about 2 steps back from HER, her eyes told me to move in the same position she was in on the left side of HER. Hitoshi stood in the corner surveying the room.

SHE had put her hair up into bun fastened with sticks. SHE wore a black dress that was sexy and classic just like HER. Diamond studs, HER lipstick was red.

A servant poured each of the Lieutenants and their lead a cup of tea. They all lifted it to her as the proper custom before she raised hers and placed it to her lips, so did they.

SHE lowered HER tea cup and folded HER hands. "Let us begin. I want to know when this started, whom did he belong to and why did none of you my loyal lieutenants squash this insect." SHE said in Japanese.

It was clear that they were afraid of HER and was wondering who the fuck the tattooed guy behind her was.

This wasn't Nadia Tavare. This was Ava Nakajima, the most respected, envied and feared woman in Asia.


End file.
